Hearts in Darkness
by Snow Flakes in the Night
Summary: The damage had been done. As they would find out only moments later. The evil fairy would come and would become a dragon. However the mistress of all evil would be defeated by her own child. If only that was the end of it. Something else had be released when barrier had been broken, a darkness that this new generation was not prepared to face.


**AN: Welcome to my story Hearts in Darkness. I hope you enjoy the journey. I'll see you again at the end with a more detailed author's note, so I don't spoil anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely recognizable.**

* * *

The young fairy in blue had raised the wand. Her desperation for beauty caused it to spark uncontrollably. The fairy in purple took the wand from her, of course. But the damage had been done. As they would find out only moments later. The evil fairy would come and would become a dragon. However the mistress of all evil would be defeated by her own child.

If only that was the end of it.

Something else had be released when barrier had been broken.

As two kingdoms watched the happenings at King Ben's coronation, two rulers grew worried.

* * *

In one kingdom, in which magic thrived, the queen would stand and turn to her sister in worry, then set up a perimeter around her kingdom before making plans to visit the new king. Her actions not nearly as frantic as that of the ruler of the other kingdom. She knew something was about to happen, but she did not know exactly how bad things were fixing to be.

* * *

In the other kingdom a king would turn to his wife before leaving the throne room and hurrying down the long hall that held a communication room.

The responses similar. The fears the same, as was the reason that they were not part of the "USA". They were by no means enemies, but they felt that King Adam's response to the Villains was not very ethical. So, they had politely declined the offer to join his united kingdoms.

The King however had another fear. One that he felt coming into play as he finally reached his communication room. All King Adam had succeeded in doing was gathering a large amount of darkness in one place.

Darkness that had very suddenly been released.

The King franticly made his call. He had to make them aware of what had occurred. Before the damage that was just caused became unmanageable. He tapped his fingers anxiously as the call started to go through. Hopefully the darkness would not have caused to much static yet.

"Come on. Go through." He coaxed the transmission.

"Hello." A breathless voice answered.

"I need to talk to…"

"Hold on you're not coming through." The king could make out the frantic voice, but the image on the screen had yet to come through, but he had a good idea who had answered his transmission.

If they had her managing the calls things must already be going south really quick. She sounded panicked and that was something the bubbly girl on the other end rarely ever was. She was too much her father's daughter for this to happen often. The king was growing more worried by the second.

"Just about…Got it." The screen suddenly cleared and he could make out the girl clearly. Her brown hair was disheveled, curls managing to escape her ponytail. Her bright blue eyes appeared worried and a very uncharacteristic frown was set upon her lips.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? Is everything alright there?" The area around her was a mess, the screen suddenly shook and the girl braced herself against the table.

"Margret, are you all right?" The king asked in concern.

"Yes, some of them broke through our barrier." The king did not need the girl to explain what had broken through, he knew exactly what she was talking about. It was just as he feared.

"It was like they got a sudden power boost. Daddy said he has not seen them this strong since before I was born. Your majesty what is happening?" The girl asked quickly as she glanced away from the screen, and then back to the king again.

"Nozomi!" The girl jerked her head away from the screen at the sound of her middle name.

She then jumped away from the screen just before a black mass suddenly slammed into where she had been not even a moment ago. The sudden motion caused the monitor she had been in front of to fall.

"Margret!" The king called out.

He could only see her feet, but had a larger view of the room. She was dodging the creature that was after her. The creature was keeping her moving not giving her the moment needed to allow her to fight back. They were fighting smarter, not as mindlessly as they had in the past. This was going to be a difficult battle for them stop.

The king grew worried as the girls dodges grew slower, how long had they been fighting before he called? It had only been a few minutes since the fairy child had broken the barrier.

The king let out a sigh of relief as many sets of feet suddenly entered the room. Margret suddenly fell to her hands and knees. She was taking in gasping breaths. The king wondered if the creature had been using some type of magic that had been hindering the girl's ability to fight.

Two more people entered the room. They ran past the group fighting the creature and were quickly by Margret's side. There was no way anyone but her parents would ignore monsters to get to their daughter. Her mom was rubbing her back as she began to heave. Her father reached back to grab a trash can before the girl lost the contents of stomach.

What had that thing done to her? As her father pulled her away from the trash can and into his arms another set off feet were in his field of vision. This person to knelt down next to the girl. They swept hair away from her face.

"Why were you down here alone?" he asked.

"I heard a transmission trying to come through. I had a feeling it was important, so I came to answer it." She explained quietly.

"Sweetie, nothing is more important than your safety. The moment those things broke through the barrier they went for you." Her mother sounded close to tears.

"That's why I told you to go to one of your uncles. If I had not called Riku to see if you had gotten to him…baby they could have taken you." Her father had pulled her closer to him.

"I know, but it was the king."

"The king!" Riku was suddenly springing up and heading to the fallen monitor.

As he picked up the monitor the king could see who was in the room. Terra was standing at the door with Cloud and Leon making sure nothing else would get in the room. Lea was walking over to Riku to help him set it back up. On the floor sat Kairi and Sora. Both hovering over their daughter.

It was almost hard to believe that these were the same young people who were still practically children when they first meet. Sora had been the same age his daughter is now when he first encountered the darkness. How the king had hoped this next generation would be spared the battles with the darkness, but it looks as if that hope was not to be.

"Mickey, what is going on?" Riku brought his attention from the family on the floor.

"Have you not been watching the coronation?" Mickey asked

"Ben is becoming king today!" Sora exclaimed from the floor. He quickly helped his daughter to her feet and they made their way over to the monitor.

"I can't believe we forgot." Kairi sighed.

"What does that have to do with Heartless attacking here?" Lea was ever quick to get to the point.

"One of the children broke the barrier to their island prison." The king waited for it to register to the others. He did not have to wait long.

"That much concentrated darkness is escaping!" Cloud was the one to speak up. Worry leaking through the normally stoic face.

"Is this the first time something like this has happened?" Leon asked.

"I don't know why?" Mickey looked toward Leon.

"We had a spike in activity about three months ago. It only lasted a few seconds, but it took a few days to clean up." It was Terra who answered

"Is the barrier still open?" Riku asked.

"I don't know."

"I think we need to make a trip to speak with the new king, and maybe have a few words with the old one." Sora did not look happy

"I think you may be right. I'll make the arrangements. See you in a few hours." Mickey ended the transmission.

* * *

Adam was working closely with Fairy Godmother to get into contact with Yen Sid on the island. They were trying to make sure that no more villains escaped from the breach in the barrier. They had yet to manage to get ahold of the old wizard and this was concerning.

Suddenly the communications monitor started to go off. Adam rushed to the screen hoping that Yen Sid had gotten through. He was disappointed to find that was not the case. Of course, he was then concerned to find a very worried queen Elsa on the other end.

"Your Grace. To what do we owe the honor?" Adam replied stiffly.

"I am informing you that my son and I will be arriving shortly to help you sort out your problems with the barrier."

Informing that she was coming, and not asking for an audience. Adam was not thrilled. He knew broadcasting the event would come back to haunt him. Of course she would have seen what happened.

"Shall I have rooms prepared?" Royal protocol for Are you planning on staying.

"Yes. For my son and I. Anna, Kristoff and their children will be staying here to keep an eye on my kingdom. I'll see you shortly." Elsa quickly cut the transmission.

Adam sighed quietly. Things were just getting worse by the minute.

"Elsa has never asked to come before." The Fairy Godmother said nervously.

"She did not ask. She told us she was coming." Adam corrected with a groan.

The communication monitor went off again and Adam answered quickly.

"Yen Sid."

"Afraid not."

"Mickey. I was not expecting to hear from you." Adam was cautiously concerned that King Mickey had suddenly decided to call. It only happened if….

"We have had some concerning back lash from the break in the barrier."

"Oh." Adam sunk further in his seat and he heard Fairy Godmother gasp behind him.

"The Gardens were attacked a few minutes ago." This caused Adam to sit up abruptly.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Margret was targeted." The answer was clearly laced with concern.

"Sora's daughter?" Mickey nodded in the affirmative.

"Is she alright?"

"When I ended our transmission she was still a little disoriented."

"Alright…"

"Sora is on his way to meet with you and the new King."

"What?"

"Sora is coming to see you. I'm not sure who he is bringing with him. I was planning on coming myself, but I gather from your greeting that you have not been able to get ahold of Master Yen Sid."

Adam nodded with a sigh as he slumped back down into his chair.

"Alright I'll swing by the Island first then meet up with you guys."

"Let me know what is going on with the island. We cannot get any readings on it." Adam went to end the transmission.

"Adam." Adam stopped and looked expectantly at Mickey.

"I know you have not explained our past to Ben, and I think you should." Mickey paused for a moment then continued. "Like I told you earlier the heartless specifically targeted Margret, he could be in danger as well."

With that Mickey ended the transmission. Adam sat there as the kings warning played over in his head. He felt Fairy Godmother place a hand on his shoulder. His face had gone pale when he looked at her.

"Could you please have my son sent to meet me and his mother in your office?"

"Of course. Shall I get rooms ready for our visitors?"

"Yes and I think we should have a council meeting once our visitors arrive."

With that Adam made his way out of the room and to his wife. Why did the past choose now to come back to haunt him?

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello! So yeah I could not resist a Kingdom Hearts crossover. There are like none. Well I have read a story that alluded to it.**_

 _ **I wanted people to read it so I'm going to leave it here. I mean if you really think about it Descendants and Kingdom Hearts are already written out as crossovers.**_

 _ **Some Background**_

 _ **Mickey, Sora and Elsa are not participating members of the United kingdoms as they did not agree with Adam's methods in dealing with the villains. However relations are still pretty good between the four.**_

 _ **So Darkness has fallen over Ben's new kingdom and he has to face enemies from his parents past. This darkness was not even something he was aware of. This new generation of heroes will have to take their turn in stopping the darkness.**_

 _ **Sora's daughters name is Margret Nozomi, which according to the site I found would be loosely translated to Child of light and hope. I felt it was appropriate. Anyway next chapter will introduce Elsa's son (Who I have yet to name. Suggestions?) It will also start explaining the situation that they are all fixing to be involved in.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be called…. Keys, Crowns, Magic…and a Shield?**_

 _ **I hope to see you next chapter**_

 _ **~ Snow**_


End file.
